


Trying to Replace You

by taleyah_likes_to_write



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleyah_likes_to_write/pseuds/taleyah_likes_to_write
Summary: Do you know how hard it was? To forget you, to try and move on?? I guess it’s safe to assume that this letter meant I never did.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 14





	Trying to Replace You

Dear Daichi,

Hey, long time no see! I’d say we should get together sometime, but all things considered, that may not be a good idea. First, let me thank you for the invitation to your wedding! Congrats, I knew you two would get together in the end. You both were always so smitten with each other, everyone could see it…

I’m sorry, I won’t be able to attend. Not because I have something to do that day, I just don’t have the heart. I never did. You never realized it, did you? How much I hated seeing you two together? Asahi did, and pretty much everyone else. Why couldn’t you see, Daichi? Why didn’t you stop to think for just a second that there could have been someone else? I guess I can’t blame you. I never told you until now. And It’s not fair for me to tell you now, but I can’t help but hope that...well I actually don’t know what I hope to accomplish. Maybe I hope that this will get you to notice me in that way. Maybe I hope that the wedding will be called off? That you’d miraculously see me and realize that it was me you should be with, that it has always been me? No, I can’t ask that of you. Not when I know how happy you are, and how happy you’ll be. Not when I know how much you love her.

Do you know how hard it was? To forget you? To try and move on?? I guess it’s safe to assume that this letter meant I never did. I thought that moving away and spending my time being a teacher would do it, but It never did. Everywhere I go, I’m reminded of you. Jokes on me, right? I should have known I couldn’t forget you and your smile. The way you used to cheer for me when I got to set in a game, and the way you used to insist on walking me home when practice ran particularly long and the sun was down. I couldn’t forget how you’d wait for me outside the classroom so we could walk up to the roof and have lunch together. I couldn’t forget waking up next to you on long volleyball trips, or us singing to the tops of our lungs, dancing around my room once we’d finished studying.

And maybe I don’t want to forget. Maybe I just want that feeling in my chest to go away. Maybe I just want to be able to look back at those memories and not cry because the one person I want more than anything was getting married to someone better than I ever could be. Yeah, that’s it. I’m writing this in hopes that you’d read this, and I could move on to someone else. That I could stop loving you so much.

How foolish of me to hope such a thing. I know, I could never replace you, Daichi. Same as I know how stupid I am for trying to fool myself into believing that I’m going to send this letter. But in the off chance that I do, and you read this and you know everything, I’m sorry.

Best of luck… 

I love you.

Suga

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been way better. Maybe I'll come back and change it. Until then, sorry you had to read this crap.


End file.
